Expedientes
by Jutertone
Summary: Por que todos tenemos un expediente. El señor Vargas ha decidió revisar el expediente de cada uno de sus estudiantes junto al señor Germanía, lo que lo llevara a recordar viejas experiencias de sus alocados ex-alumnos. Por que después de todo en esa escuela nadie tiene el expediente limpio. ¡AU humano, personaje en portada!
1. Prologo

Alo, he vuelto con una nueva historia de Hetalia he he, ya subiré el de _**With a dance number**_ pero denme un poquito de tiempo...hehe

En esta nueva historia les mostrare los expedientes de nuestros chicos y chicas de Hetalia, no serán muy largos pero ¡les aseguro el sacarles una sonrisa!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece sino a Hidekaz Himaruya!

AU humano!

Disfruten de este prologo por favor!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Expediente: Prologo<strong>

Todos tenemos un expediente. Ya sabes esa cosa que contiene todas las cosas, ya sea buena o mala, que hallamos hecho en nuestro ciclo escolar. En algunas partes del mundo el expediente puede ser solo una nota en un libro y en otras es tener una carpeta con TODO lo que has hecho. Hay personas con suerte que logran salir sin ninguna macha en el expedienté y otras con no mucha suerte que digamos…y que pueden terminar con el expediente a punto de reventar.

Pero por ahora nos enfocaremos en cierta escuela, más específicamente el _**"World academy"**_ donde van estudiantes de todo el mundo. Nos fijaremos en la oficina del director, donde se encuentra un hombre con traje de color café, cabellos castaños revueltos, ojos cafés y que tenía una sonrisa un poco tonta. El estaba observando una fotografía, mejor dicho, la fotografía del curso que se graduó ese año.

Este señor es Rómulo Vargas*, el director de esta institución…aun que no lo parezca. El adora a todos y a cada uno de sus estudiantes, sería imposible para el enojarse con alguno de ellos…por eso tiene a Germania su amigo de la infancia, profesor de historia la institución y sub-director…o si tenía muchos cargos. Por ello cada vez que sus alumnos se iban de la escuela él se deprimía bastante, aun que la mayoría de los alumnos al verlo lo saludaban. Le tenían mucho cariño.

— Ha~ cada vez se van mas alumnos y ese último curso era uno de mis favoritos— se quejo Rómulo mientras observaba la fotografía y luego volvía a colgarla junto a un montón de fotografías mas de sus ex-cursos

— ¿Ya estas melancólico otra vez? — pregunto una fría voz desde la puerta de la oficina

— ¡Ha Germania! — grito con emoción el castaño— Es que no puedo evitarlo, ellos son mis niños y dejarlo ir…es difícil— decía con muchas lagrimas y dramatismo

— Eres muy dramático

— Pero es que no lo entiendes, este año se fue el chico Islandés y ese chico raro de Hong Kong*…y pensar que me habían caído tan bien. ¡Incluso mis nietos se fueron hace unos 2 años!

— Te puedo hacer una pregunta— pregunto el oji-verde con voz cansada

— Ya la hiciste

— Pues que sean dos

— Ya las hiciste

— ¿Cuando?

— ¡Ahora!— rio Rómulo con toda la pasion del mundo

El rubio mientras tanto lo miraba fríamente desde la puerta hasta que decidió sentarse frente al escritorio de Rómulo

— ¿Por qué no simplemente ves algo que te recuerde a ellos para que se te pase la pena?

A Rómulo se le ilumino la mirada al escuchar aquella idea, claro por qué no, ver algo de sus ex-alumnos debería recordar los maravillosos tiempos que tuvo y así olvidar la jodida pena que tenia e ese momento

— ¡Sabia que no eras de piedras Germania! — el rubio ni se inmutó, arruinando la magia del momento— Pero que puedo ver…am…la caja de cosas perdidas puede ser…pero me da asco meter la mano, también podría ver el anuario aun que...— siguió debatiéndose un rato mas hasta que lo interrumpieron

— Que tal los expediente…así te darás cuenta del porque odio a tus estudiantes— le sugirió el oji-verde

Germanía a diferencia de su "amigo" odiaba a casi todos los alumnos que se le cruzaban en frente, en especial a uno que se había ido hace unos 3 años y que agradecía a Dios que hubiera pasado y no tenerlo otro maldito año más en esa institución.

— ¿Los expediente?... ¡LOS EXPEDIENTES! — grito el castaño logrando que el rubio levantara una ceja — Como no se me ocurrió, ninguno de mis estudiantes tiene el expediente limpio…en especial el señor Jones y el señor Beilschmidt

Al escuchar el primer apellido Germanía soltó un gruñido. Rómulo sonrió ante esta reacción y se dirigió rápidamente al armario que tenia detrás

— ¿Germanía puedes por la caja de cosas perdidas? — dijo Rómulo desde adentro mientras sacaba una caja. Esta contenía un montón de pequeñas carpetas ordenadas por nombre. **Esas carpetas eran los expedientes de todos sus estudiantes.**

El rubio simplemente salió y al rato volvió con una caja bastante grande. Al llegar lo primero que vio fue al castaño buscado "cierta letra" en esa caja.

— Veamos…"J"…"J", O aquí esta, el expediente del Sr. Jones— miro con maldad pura al rubio— Podemos leer primero el de tu _"alumno favorito"_ ¿te parece?

— Has lo que quieras bastardo

— ¡Pues allá vamos!

* * *

><p><strong>*Romulo Vargas: Imperio romano! abuelo Roma<strong>

***Germania: Germania (?**

***el chico Islandés y ese chico raro de Hong Kong**: para que se guíen, ellos son casi los de menor edad, por ello los dejo como el ultimo curso en irse

Si les gusto espere el primer expediente que sera! *redoble de tambores*

**1-Expediente: Alfred. F Jones**

después de ese podrán decidir cual expediente quieren después, incluso aportar ideas!

si el tiempo esta de mi lado podría subir el próximo cap esta misma noche o dentro de esta semana!

Gracias por leer!

¿si te gusto me regalas un review? Es gratis!


	2. Alfred F Jons

Alo! veo que les gusto la idea, los comentarios no son los únicos indicadores! gracias por los fav y follow me alegran el día ;v;

En fin lo prometido es deuda y les dejo el primer expediente -algo largo- el de Alfred!

Dsiclaimer: Hetalia no me pertence sino a Hidekaz Himaruya!

Advertencia: Motocicleta

**PD:** Para el uniforme me gustaria que imaginaran el de un jugo USUK de _**"Reflection USKR"**_ usen esa referencia :)

**PD2:** esto tiene insinuaciones, no parejas oficiales, ya que quiero que todos lean esto y no solo al publico limitado, yo se que a no todos les gusta el UsUk :'D

* * *

><p><span><strong>1°- Expediente: Alfred F. Jones<strong>

— Ha~ aun recuerdo cuando el joven Jones llego a la institución —recordó el castaño al tiempo en que abría el expediente — ¿Tu lo recuerdo Germania? ¿A tu alumno favorito~?— se burlo mientras veía como a su rubio amigo le daba un tic en la ceja izquierda

— ¿Cómo no recordar a ese maldito mocoso? — dijo el oji-verde tratando de contar sus ganas de destrozar ese expediente

— Pues lo primero que dice es…

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones llegaba a su primer día de clases, estaba absolutamente emocionado ya que varios de sus amigos habían quedado en la misma escuela, además tendría la oportunidad de conocer personas nuevas. Mientras caminaba se perdió en sus pensamientos que contenían cosas sumamente importantes como, la filosofía, la teoría de la gravedad o por que el espacio a un se extiende y… ¿A quién diablos engaño? Este chico en lo único que ocupa su cerebro es para saber si a la hamburguesa le pone cebolla o no.<p>

En fin termino tan sumido en sus muy inteligente pensamientos que se le paso de largo la hora dando como resultado…

— ¡_Ho Shit, shit, shit is too late_! — gritaba el norte americano corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo hasta su salón

Cuando por fin diviso la puerta sus lindos ojos azules se le iluminaron. Freno rápidamente y abrió la condenada puerta.

— ¡AL FIN LLEGUE DURUFUUU~!— grito a los vientos

— Alfred…— dijo un chico rubio de cabello ondulado, que a simple vista parecía desaparecer cada vez más

— Ha Matty, ¿ya dijeron algo importante? —pregunto mientras miraba a su hermano aun desde la puerta— O mejor aun ¿podrías decirme dónde me siento?

— Alfred…mira detrás de la puerta…— dijo su hermano con una cara de nerviosismo.

El oji-azul parpadeo varias veces hasta que se digno a abrir la puerta y ver que detrás de ella estaba su profesor nuevo y este tenía la cara roja y sobre todo, de poco amigos…por no decir ninguno.

— A-a-a-a y-y-yo l-lo siento hahahaha— rio nerviosamente el estadounidense.

— Señor Jones…valla a su asiento— ordeno el profesor, quien no era nada menos que el señor Germania.

Alfred lo miro unos segundo más hasta que se decidió a hablar.

Mala elección.

— Espérese tantito… ¿usted era hombre?

Cabe aclarar que aparte de recibir la primera mancha del expediente de su profesor, también recibió un golpe de parte de este mismo…a claro junto a la risa de sus compañeros, claro está.

**1-Anotación: Golpear a un profesor y decir cosas que no corresponden**

* * *

><p>Rómulo se estaba, literalmente descojonando de la risa, mientras que Germania estaba que echaba humo por la orejas.<p>

— ¿Podrías callarte?

—N-no e-e-espérate HAHAHAHAH— continuo riendo, hasta que se tranquilizo un poco mas — bien sigamos…—Leyo un poco y la cara se le puso de todos los colores— Ho… yo recuerdo este…puede leerlo tu…a mi aun me da escalofríos— dijo el director con la cara de color azul mientras le pasaba la carpeta al sub-director

Este le hecho una ojeada y no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisita que no paso desapercibida por Rómulo quien en seguida comenzó a gritarle

— ¡No tienes porque burlarle! ¡Fue una experiencia muy traumática! — alego el italiano mientras se encogía en su muy cómoda silla

— Bien…bien…dice…

* * *

><p>Estaban en plena clase de ciencias y parecía que todos estaban prestando atención. Claro todos menos dos alumnos a lo que llamaremos <strong>El come hamburguesas<strong> y **el traga pasta** ¿saben de quienes hablo verdad?

— Feli~ ¿dime que trajiste la pizza que me prometiste? — susurro el americano mientras observaba con ojos suplicantes a su compañero de al alado

— Ve~ si, si lo traje, pero tenemos que pasarlo a tu bolsa rápido— le susurro el italiano mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolso y se la pasaba rápidamente al rubio

Alfred puso la cajita en una bolsa color marrón dentro de su bolso, pero esto no paso desapercibido por la profesora que, a simple vista, se le notaba a kilómetros que estaba enojada con esos dos.

— Señor Jones y Señor Vargas me pueden explicar ¿que estaban haciendo? — los miro acusadoramente al mismo tiempo que toda la clase (como las viejas chismosas que eran) se daban vuelta para mirar al par

Ellos estaba en esta situación, el rubio escribí algo en un cuaderno como si nada estuviera pasando y Feliciano…pues el ya iba a suplicar el perdón y rendirse rápidamente, pero Alfred fue más rápido y se puso de pie mientras levantaba la mano.

— ¡Feliciano solo trataba de decirme que no comiera en clase y yo no le hice caso! — se excuso por los dos

— Pero Alfr— el castaño fue rápidamente cortado por la mano del oji-azul quien lo miro con cara de "deja que yo me encargué"

— Si eso paso hehehe— rio

Ella los miro un largo tiempo que les pareció algo eterno, pero finalmente relajo un poco su ceño fruncido y se dirigió al estadounidense.

— Jones ve a la oficina…con la bolsa

— De acuerdo~— Jones tomo su bolsa y se fue del salón con aires de ser todo un héroe…o algo así

Mientras tanto Feliciano, se moría de los nervios, no le gustaba que los demás tomaran culpa por sus actos…hasta que leyó lo que estaba escrito en el cuaderno de su compañero

"_The hero te ha salvado. Me debes una pizza"_

Se aseguraría de hacerle una gran pizza depuse de la escuela, eso estaba mas que pactado.

Mientras tanto Alfred fue a la oficina del señor Rómulo como por…no se… ¿quinta vez esa semana? Se sentó en la baquita que estaba afuera observando los trofeos que estaban en el estante de al frente. Había estado ya muchas veces hay…y solo habían pasado 2 semanas y tres días de clase

Finalmente la puerta del director se abrió dejando ver a Gilbert uno de sus amigos que estaba en segundo año

— Ho que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Gilbert~— dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, obviamente n buenos términos

— Pero que dices, deberías estar agradecido de ver a mi _awesome_ presencia — rio el albino

— ¿Y qué hiciste ahora? — pregunto el estadounidense

El oji-rojo iba a contestar pero una segunda figura aparecía desde la puerta de la oficina del director. Desde ahí salía **"el niño vampiro"** según Alfred…También conocido como Vladimir, quien por cierto estaba manchado con un liquido rojo… ¿sangre quizá?

— Ha-a ¿d-debo preguntar? — dijo apenas el rubio

— Créeme todo tiene una increíble explicación muy lógica y bástate racional— dijo el alemán mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su nuca

— ¡Pero de que hablas! ¡Fue tu maldita idea la de molestar a-!— no alcanzo a terminar por que Gilbert ya se llevaba al rumano lejos de la acción

— Te veo después kesesese— rio a lo lejos

Alfred miro extrañado la escena hasta que se decidió a entrar, hay estaba Rómulo jugando con unos cubos…pero no podía encajarle al círculo ¡Era magia negra!…Naa, obviamente no podía encajarlo, si estaba tratando de meter el cuadrado en el circulo…

— ¡Señor Jones!…ya no me sorprende el verlo aquí…— dijo el directo

— ¡Pues eso lo hace más corto, _dude_!

— A veces pienso que tu y Gilbert son la reencarnación de Scott Kirkland en sus viejos tiempos…dios santo ese sujeto era increíble a la hora de meterse en problemas…— recordó el castaño

— Si, si, se quién es. Es el hermano mayor del presidente estudiantil…— dijo rápidamente, no lo conocía pero había escuchado muchas historia sobre Scott y ni hablar de su hermanito…la pesadilla hecha presidente, aun no tenía la suerte de conocerlo…quien sabe por qué~

— ¿Y qué te trae aquí de nuevo?

—Pues me trajeron por que comía en clase, incluso me dijo que trajera la bolsa— señalo la bolsa marrón que traía en sus manos

— Pues déjame revisarla

_Grave error_

Alfred le dio la bolsa, bastante desconfiado, pero se la dio hay comenzó la pesadilla de Rómulo. Saco 7 hamburguesas de Nackdonal's (me rehusó a pagar derechos de autor), 4 Milk shake's, 10 barras de chocolate, la pizza que le dio Feliciano, 3 latas de cola y… ¿?

— ¿Qué diantres es esto? — pregunto el director sacando lo que parecía ser una banderilla…pero un poco más rara…y grasosa

— Oh ese es de mis favoritos, en mi país es muy codiciado— respondía con orgullo el estadounidense

— ¿pero qué es?

— Mantequilla frita en un palo

Luego de eso el director tuvo pesadillas y tratamiento psicológico.

**14-Anotación: Comer en clase…y comer lo incomible**

* * *

><p>Germania miraba con un poco de asco la pequeña foto que traía aquel expediente… ¿Quién su sano juicio comía mantequilla frita?...bien Alfred no fue exactamente un estudiante "cuerdo"<p>

— ¡Pasemos a la siguiente por favor! — decía un muy traumado Rómulo quien recordó esa vieja experiencia

— Bien am…oh esta es de cuando conocía al presidente…— instantáneamente el castaño de múltiples risos se recompuso y le quito de las manos el expediente

— es cierto~ esto lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer~— dio vueltas con el expediente ne sus manos bajo la extrañada mirada de Germania

* * *

><p>— ¡ABRAN PASO AL <em>HERO<em>! —grito Alfred quien venía en una motocicleta, atravesando la entrada de la escuela, que quedo absolutamente destruida.

— ¡DETEN ESTO _BLOODY MORON_! —ahora grito un chico rubio, quien se aferraba como podía al oji-azul

— ¡LO ARIA SI PUDIERA IDIOTA! — Le grito de vuelta

Muy bien ¿Cómo terminaron dos desconocido, totalmente opuestos, en una motocicleta? Pues bueno...partió algo así…

Aquel día, sin duda quedaría grabado para la historia de la humanidad, Alfred llevaba medio año en la escuela y aun no había conocido al presidente estudiantil, quien al parecer por lo rumores, era un sujeto sumamente enojón y de mal carácter…y muy cejon por cierto. Ese día el rubio se paseaba normalmente por los pasillos cuando escucho voces desde la oficina del director

— Pero señor ¿Cómo quiere que yo haga eso? — pregunto una voz

— Vamos puedes lograrlo por algo eres el presidente ¿no? — dijo el señor Rómulo

— ¿Pero cómo quiere que le entregue esto al museo de la señora Cleo*, si queda al otro lado de la ciudad? — pregunto de nueva cuenta la voz

— ¡Puedes tomar mi motocicleta, así iras más rápido! — dijo el directo mientras que de sus ojos parecían salir estrellas

— Pero no se manejar una moto…— se quejo

— Pues tendrás que conseguirte a alguien que sepa~

— Genial…mal momento para caerle mal a tus compañeros— se quejo el chico— Solo alguien quien no me conociera y fuera un idiota de primera categoría me llevaría hasta haya en motocicleta

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Alfred parado ahí

— ¡Bueno no sé si seré un idiota, pero si sé que me eres totalmente desconocido y se usar una motocicleta! — dijo Alfred mientras se fijaba en el chico delante de el

— Pues bien hay lo tienes, diviértanse— Rómulo directamente los saco de la oficina y le tiro la llaves en la cara al norteamericano

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio un momento y Alfred pudo fijarse mejor en el chico delante del, era rubio, de ojos verdes y piel pálida…si no fuera por las cejas seria el sueño de cualquiera.

— Y… ¿a dónde vamos? — pregunto el oji-azul

— ¿Como que a donde vamos? — le miro el oji-verde extrañado— Tu no iras a ninguna parte, yo sí, así que dame la llaves por favor— dijo extendiendo su mano

— Am…eso no podrá ser porque una, no sabe manejar una moto, dos la llaves la tengo yo y tres no tengo intenciones de dártelas, _dude_~— rio el americano mientras veía como la cara del rubio se ponía roja de ira

Se miraron un rato y luego forcejearon por las llaves, el oji-verde sin duda tenía mucha energía, pero Alfred tenía mucha fuerza y quiero aclarar que 3 centímetros de altura da mucha diferencia también. Luego de su "pelea" el más bajo se rindió y tragándose su orgullo dijo las siguientes palabras

— _Fine_…vámonos, tenemos que ir al museo— dijo mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento, bajo la atenta mirada de todos

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo y sin mayores contratiempos. Pero el camino de vuelta, algo cambio…

— Por cierto, no sé cuál es tu nombre— Le dijo Alfred al chico que tenia detrás quien se aferraba de la chaqueta del oji-azul— Yo soy Alfred F. Jones pero solo dime Alfred ¿y tú?

— Arthur Kirkland el presidente estudiantil— dijo sin ningún tacto

En ese momento detuvo la motocicleta causando que Kirkland casi se fuera de bruces contra el suelo

— ¿¡Oye que te pasa!?

— ¿¡TU ERES EL PRESIDENTE ESTUDIANTIL!? —grito a todo pulmón, mientras que por detrás un hombre le gritaba que se moviera — ¡ESPERESE ANCIANO ESTO ES IMPORTANTE! — le grito al sujeto

— ¿Si y qué? — dijo bastante enojado— Supongo que te habrán contando sobre que soy un monstro o algo así— rodo los ojos

— No, bueno si me lo dijeron, pero no es por eso…— lo miro fijamente unos segundos— Creí que serias más alto…

A modo de respuesta lo único que recibió Alfred fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— Muérete _bloody bastard_— dijo on un tono muy frio el británico

— ¡Eso me dolió!

— ¡Esa era la idea!

— ¡Idiota!

— ¡Retrasado!

— ¡Cejon!

— ¡Gordo!

— ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS GORDO/CEJON! — se gritaron al mismo tiempo y por el impulso el oji-azul arranco demasiado rápido la motocicleta haciéndolo imposible de parar

Ahora podemos volver al tiempo presente en donde vemos a nuestros 2 no-héroes destruir completamente la puerta de la escuela.

— ¿¡QUE HACEMOS!? — le grito Arthur al norteamericano

— ¡Y QUE SE YO! — le grito también, ya iban por la biblioteca

Estaban por cruzar las puertas de la biblioteca eh impactar contra la oficina del director, cuando Alfred salta tomando a Arthur con él. Rodaron por el suelo y pudieron apreciar como la moto impactaba contra la puerta.

— ¡MI MOTO, MI PRECIOSA MOTOCICLETA! — gritaba Rómulo desde su oficina, importándole tres cuarto de pepinillo si la escuela se incendiaba o no

Ambos se miraron un segundo y simplemente no pudieron reprimir la carcajadas, todos los alumnos miraban extrañados la escena, es decir, ¡miren el presidente se ríe! Y eso no pasa todos los días, lo de la motocicleta sí, ya han habido muchos accidente con vehículos, incluso unos con armas…pero esto era distinto ¡ERA EL PRESIDENTE ARTHUR KIRKLAND!

— ¡A que fue divertido! — comenzó el rubio del mecho anti-gravedad

— _Just…a little…_— sonrió un poco el inglés

Alfred sonrió satisfecho, ya no podía preocupar por no conocer al presidente estudiantil, solo le faltaba una cosa

— Arthur sabes que ya te agarré ¿confianza verdad?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que me pegare a ti como una lapa~

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

**35-Anotacion: destrucción de la propiedad privada**

**36- Anotación: ¡Destrucción de motocicletas!**

* * *

><p>— ¿Ahora vez porque lo odiaba? — le pregunto Germania<p>

— Oh vamos, solamente fue…una de mis motos— lloro falsamente el director — ¡Pero en el fondo son buenos chicos!

— Si claro— rodo los ojos el alemán

— ¡Como esa vez en clase cuando hizo reír a todo tu salón!

— No me recuerdes eso…

* * *

><p>— Arthur tengo al muy importante que decirte<p>

— Alfred no reo que sea el momento para esto

— ¡No!, ya ha pasado un año y ya estás en tercero y si no te lo digo te irás y me abandonaras

— Pero Alfred…

— ¡Nada de peros! ¡He ensayado todo el día para esto!

— Alfred…

— Arthur quiero decirte…

— Alfred…

—…Arthur tu eres…

— ¡SEÑOR JONES PODRIA IRSE A SU SALON DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! — grito Germania mientras que el chico en la puerta cambiaba miradas entre Arthur que estaba sentado a la otra punta del salón y el enojado señor Germania…

— Si…solo espérese tantito a que termine aquí ¿de acuerdo?

Y ahí fue cuando toda la clase exploto en risas, Alfred era un verdadero chiste, si incluso el oji-verde se rio por lo bajo de lo ocurrió. En cuanto al alemán…digamos que estaba sufriendo un colapso nervioso.

Y pensar que solo quería decirle a Arthur que era su mejor amigo de toda la vida~

**70- Anotacion: Interrumpir en Clase**

* * *

><p>—¡Pero si era tan gracioso! — reía el castaño, mientras el germano gruñía<p>

— Como sea…también tenemos el incidente del proyector…

— O diantres…

* * *

><p>— Y luego le dije que yo era más asombroso y fabuloso que él y ¡me llamo copia de barata de Lady gaga!— decía un rubio bien fashion a un confundido Alfred, quien estaba con su compañero japonés, Kiku y el polaco, Feliks<p>

— No se dé que me hablas…pero tú eres muy increíble y fashion cariño— el americano formo una jugarreta

— ¡Lo sé verdad! Los hombres son, como que, todos iguales— decía Feliks fingiendo ser la chica mas fresa del mundo

— ¡Hay verdad! Ni-me-lo-digas cariño— ambos se vieron a los ojos y comenzaron reírse incluso Kiku se rio por bajo mientras arreglaba unas cosas

Los tres estaban en el auditorio donde todos verían una presentación de estas tres singulares personas, que estoy segura nunca pensaste ver juntos en un grupo. ¿Cómo terminaron juntos? Ni idea

Su presentación constaba en una serie de imágenes que debía de presentar y explicar en qué consistían y como no querían perder las imágenes, dejaron las fotos en un pendrive color azul, a cargo del señor Germania.

— ¿Alfred-san podrías ir a buscar el pendrive a la sala de profesores? Ya falta poco para que la presentación comience y la requiero en este momento— dijo el peli-negro al rubio

— Eh~ ¿y por qué no voy yo Kiku? — dijo Feliks al tiempo que sacaba una caja de galletas

— Porque necesito que traiga a Toris-san— le respondió el japonés— quizá el sepa donde se conecta el cable verde

Mientras tanto Alfred ya se había ido a buscar el dispositivo a la sala de profesores. Al entrar vio el cubículo del señor Germania, viendo que había…2 pendrives de color azul.

— Esperen… ¿Cuál es el nuestro? — comenzó a preguntarse el norte americano

Finalmente vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que su presentación comenzaba en 10 minutos. Tomo cualquiera de los dos y salió corriendo hacia el auditorio.

Al llegar Kiku tomo rápidamente el aparato sin siquiera confirmar si las fotos eran de ellos o no. En ese transcurso vio a Feliks cubierto de algo de polvo y a Toris medio cociente.

— ¿Y a ti que te paso? — pregunto el oji-azul

— Tipo como que, la historia es muy larga, te la cuento luego— le dijo el polaco a lo que su compañero lituano se desmayaba

Las luces fueron apagadas y los tres subieron al escenario y saludaron al público presente, es decir, toda la maldita escuela.

— Buenas tardes a todos, hoy les presentaremos nuestro trabajo, yo soy Kiku Honda y ellos mis compañeros Feliks Łukasiewicz y Alfred f. Jones— presento el de ojos cafés — Rogamos gusten de nuestra presentación…

Alfred iba a presionar el botón para poner las imágenes pero justo en ese momento entraron corriendo el señor Rómulo y señor Germania, bastante agitados cabe aclarar. Se habían dado cuenta de que el joven Jones se había llevado su pendrive cuando revisaron las imágenes.

— ¡NO PRESIONES EL BOTON! — gritaron ambos, logrando que el rubio soltara el control de golpe y este se golpeara contra el suelo revelando las imágenes…

— _Dude…_No…

— Me…

— Lo creo, tipo…

En las imágenes se mostraban al italiano y al alemán en sus vacaciones de verano, con unos muy reducidos trajes de baño y un pésimo bronceado.

— Abuelo Rómulo…— se tapaba la cara Feliciano, que estaba entre el publico

— ¡Abuelo idiota, nos deja en vergüenza! — dijo a su lado, Lovino quien se ocultaba detrás de un chico español

Cabe aclarar que ninguno de ellos tuvo una buena calificación ese día

**105- Anotación: Humillar a un profesor y al director**

* * *

><p>— Ese fue el momento más vergonzoso de nuestras vidas<p>

— ¿Tú crees?

Rómulo se lo pensó un momento…

— Naa, hemos tenido peores

Y continuaron leyendo el expediente del señor Jones

— Oh esta fue de la graduación del Bad friend trió y mi presidente estudiantil favorito~

* * *

><p>La graduación de los alumnos de tercer años no pudo ser mas cómica, imagínense la cara del señor Germania. Todos los alumnos ya había recibido su diploma y lanzado los gorros al aire, cuando aparecieron Kiku y Alfred detrás de Arthur.<p>

— Oye cejas~ ¡te trajimos algo! — grito el oji-azul entusiasmado

— No me llames cejas Bloody— se corto de de repente cuando vio un pastel frente a él. Este tenía una carita suya, muy mal dibujada, pero suya al fin y al cabo

— Lamentamos si no está bien hecho pero lo hicimos con prisas— se disculpo el japonés

Arthur no sabía que decir pero finalmente sonrió y les agradeció ambos. Las felicitaciones seguían llegando, el Bad friend trió también se graduaba y habían traído sus caratas de despedida.

Usualmente en esta escuela los estudiantes al irse dejan una carta de despedida para el director y este las guarda en sus expedientes. Todos le estaban entregando sus cartas al director Rómulo quien sonreír tontamente y decía cosas como _"no me abandonen"_

Todo estaba en completa normalidad hasta que Kiku, quien tenía el pastel en sus manos, fue empujado y el pastel salió por los aires.

— Yo lo atrapare— grito Alfred corriendo por medio campo para alcanza el maldito pastel que desafiaba todas las leyes de la física

Finalmente el pastel se digno a bajar y el rubio en un increíble salto mortal, lo atrapo en el aire, sin ningún herido

— ¡BIEN LO TENGO! — celebro el estadounidense, mientras hacia su danza de la victoria, pero en algún momento el señor Germania para calmar al chico, que estaba haciendo mucha bulla, se acerco a él.

_Mala idea _

— ¡_OH YES_! — grito el oji-azul…y de la emoción le impacto el pastel a su profesor

— Señor Jones…— dijo absolutamente irritado el alemán mientras el pastel caía…

— _Oh my god_… ¡le dio un beso a Arthur!

Jones termino con 2 chichones: uno marca alemana y el otro de marca británica.

**120- Anotación: arruinar la ceremonia de graduación**

* * *

><p>Ambos se estaban riendo…si AMBOS, hasta el señor Germania al recordar ese momento le dio risa, aun así seguía sin lamentar el darle esas 2 decimas que le faltaban para irse de esa institución y que lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas.<p>

Por ultimo y sin decir palabra miraron el último registro de Alfred, en si esa carpeta era la segunda mas llena, pero si dijéramos todo lo que izo en su vida estudiantil, seguramente pensarían que sus vidas son aburridas, pero digamos que incluía incendios, comida, a su inglés "mejor amigo", a algunos de sus compañeros y un aparato explosivo.

Pero nada de eso era comparable con lo que izo…en su graduación…

* * *

><p>Ese día era importante, la clase de Alfred iba a graduarse por fin, después de tres largos años en esa academia, sería completamente libre para hacer cualquier ridiculez que se le viniera a la mente…o e ir a la universidad.<p>

Todos los familiares de Alfred estaban en la primera fila y también estaba Arthur y el Bad friend trió quienes se había graduado el año anterior y venían a para apoyar a su amigos rubio. Finalmente fue el turno de Jones de pasar al frente a recibir su diploma de graduación, Kirkland prendió su cámara y Gilbert, Antonio y Francis levantaron unos carteles que decía _"Luce awesome"_, _"Tú puedes Alfred"_ y un _"Llámame" _más un número de teléfono.

— ¿Es en serio _frog_? — pregunto el oji-verde

— Si tu no lo quieres, yo si _mon ami_— dijo el francés mientras le hacia una seña al norte americano de _"llámame"_

El oji-azul paso al frente y recibió su diploma al tiempo que lo dejaban dar unas palabras para sus compañeros que se graduaban junto a el

— Mis queridos compañeros, fueron los tres años más divertidos de mi vida y espero puedan vivir sin _my body_— dijo al tiempo que todos comenzaban a reír — _Fine, fine_ quiero decirle que los extrañare a todos en especial a Feliciano por comer en clase conmigo, a Kiku por ser tolerante conmigo, a Feliks por sus cosas de diva…Excepto a ti Braginsky — en ese momento un chico ruso le mostro el dedo de al medio al norte americano — Si yo también te quiero mucho— le dijo con sarcasmo

Todo parecía normal hasta que menciono sus últimas palabras

— Y para terminar quiero decir que extrañare mucho al señor Rómulo por ser genial conmigo y al señor Germania, que se que en el fondo me ama…No se haga señor sabe que soy su alumno favorito, después de ocultar su video de usted bailando la macarena por dos años yo debería tener un lugar en su corazón— todos quedaron en silencio…ok eso se le había escapado

— Ese _idiot_…— dijo el cejon bajando la cámara, mientras que Gilbert a su lado casi si moría de aguantar la risa

Finalmente todos explotaron en carcajadas y señor Germania solamente podía pensar en lo mucho que NO extrañaría al señor Jones…o bueno quizá un poco

**150- Anotación: Arruinar la ceremonia de graduación… ¡de nuevo!**

* * *

><p>Ambos dejaron el expediente del señor Jones y se fijaron en su carta de despedida, nunca la habían leído como el resto de las cartas, por lo que no perdieron el tiempo y la comenzaron a leer<p>

"_Querido señor Rómulo…bien eso sonó gay_

_Me alegra el hecho de haber pasado y todo fue gracias al señor Germanía -si lo ven dígale que se lo agradezco- en fin espero que se la pase bien sin mí, cosa que creo imposible, ya que yo y Gilbert vivíamos en su oficina, pero recuerde que el hero siempre vivirá en su corazón nahahahahaha_

_Con amor Alfred F. Jones_

_Pd: eso también sonó gay"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo*:<strong> No se si seria como La antigua Egipto LEL

Bien aquí termina el cap de hoy, lamento mucho si esta largo hehehe...pero desde ahora **pueden escoger quien sera el próximo en mostrar su expediente**, espero les gustara y si lo hizo por favor comenten y también el próximo personajes!

Si tienes una idea recuerda decirla, todo es bienvenido!

**Sailor:** Muchas gracias por comentar ;A; bueno aqui tienes al de Alfred, espero sigas leyendo la historia!

Gracias por leer!

_-Edite lo mis faltas...cuak :v_


End file.
